DMSA (2,3-dimercaptosuccinic acid) is used to treat children with moderately severe lead poisoning. DMSA is administered orally for a 10 day treatment protocol. There were no serious side effects. A brisk diuresis of lead resulted. No significant increase in the output of Zn and Cu in urine was found. Experimental evidence indicates that this is a very promising new drug for lead poisoning.